Chaos Kids/Quotes
This page lists all notable quotes voiced out by Chaos Kids in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Overview Field/Story * Spotting the New Kid ** "Move along, we're creating Chaos!" ** "You dare disrupt the flow of Chaos?!" ** "Look not upon the agents of Chaos!" ** "Leave us be - we're sowing Chaos!" ** "Chaos is ready to rumble!" ** "Think you can quell our Chaos, fool?" ** "Dare you bring order to Chaos, hero?" ** "That's the vigilante kid, get him!" ** "The vigilante Will anwser to Chaos!" * New Kid leaving ** "Good, go away." ** "You're smart to run from Chaos!" ** "Yes... Leave chaos to Chaos." ** "Yes, leave us to our Chaos!" ** "Muahaha! You can't handle Chaos!" ** "That counts as a victory for Chaos!" ** "You can't get away from Chaos that easily!" * Attacked ** "Oof! Asshole!" ** "Fool! Chaos is no stranger to owies." * Passing by the bank, bank's entrance covered in lava ** "Sure I'll let you un the bank - after the markets collapse!" ** "New banking hours are never o' clock to never o' clock." ** "Your precious global financial system is on flames! Muahaha!" ** "Hope you socked away some pennies, because you're never getting in there!" ** "Sorry, superhero! The bank is closed fue to a lava emergency!" ** "Haha! You'll never get in here, super fool!" * During The Hundred Hands of Chaos ** "The whole town will burn, and then the fires of Chaos Will consume the world!" ** "Soon every living human and creature on Earth will be covered in lava!" * Dialogue ** Idle *** Chaos Kid: "Shall we spread disorder or entropy today?" Other Chaos Kid: "Yes and yes!" *** Chaos Kid: "We're spreading some good Chaos today!" Other Chaos Kid: "Triple-A Chaos!" ** Spotting the New Kid *** Chaos Kid "Chaos is calling you out!" Other Chaos Kid: "Yeah, bitch!" *** Chaos Kid: "Who can stand up to Chaos?" Other Chaos Kid: "Nobody!" ** New Kid leaving *** Chaos Kid: "What's the matter fool?" Other Chaos Kid: "Afraid of a little Chaos?" *** Chaos Kid: "Chaos rules!" Other Chaos Kid: "Losers drools"!" Battle * Battle start ** "Beware the harbingers of randomness" ** "Now, to prove my worth to Chaos!" ** "Time to make the master proud" ** "Beat 'em up so we can go back to playing Stick of Truth!" ** "I'm ready to sacrifice myself for Chaos!" ** "I'm not scared of nothing or nobody." ** "The curtain of Chaos has fallen upon you, foes." ** "Now to earn the "most valuable minion" award!" ** "No problem, master! Chaos, coming right up!" ** "Hmm, the odds seem kind of stacked against Chaos in this one." ** "Let's get 'em, Chaos Kids!" * Turn start ** "Topsy-turvy time, twerps!" ** "On me! Let's swarm these fuckers!" ** "Chaos is inevitable" ** "Disorder shall reign" ** "You're not match for my master!" ** "Minion ready!" ** "We're like locusts, dude!" ** "Who wants some... Chaos?" ** "Time to wreak havoc!" ** "It's Chaos time!" ** "Only madness and Chaos await you!" ** "Pandemonium!" ** "I heed Chaos' call!" ** "Bow down to Chaos or pay the price, slave!" ** "Let's do this." ** "YOLO!" ** "The hour of Chaos is at hand!" ** "Kneel before Chaos, fool!" ** "Kneel before Chaos or forfeit your puny life!" ** "Let's rumble!" * Turn start, together with Bums and Meth Heads ** "Stand Back, transients. Chaos will handle this." ** "Chaos' army has never been stronger!" * Turn start, versus Human Kite ** "How'd you like a free serving of Chaos, Kite boy?" * Skipping turn ** "Come back to me next turn" * After attacking ** "I hope the master saw that!" ** "Die, puny human-ling" ** "You're Chaos' bitch now!" ** "Oh, you gonna cry now? I would." ** "Pop goes the dickhead!" ** "Bet you underestimated us minions." ** "Come at me, douche!" ** "Muahahaha on you!" * After Chaos Bomber using Lava of Chaos ** "Embrace the Chaos!" ** "Entropy!" * After Bum attacking ** "Chaos appreceates your service, filthy gross dude." * Microaggressions ** "Run home to Mommy fool!" ** "You are a slave of Chaos now!" * Attacked ** "You can't handicap Chaos!" ** "Well, that doesn't even seem fair." ** "Well, this sucks!" ** "Chaos will make you suffer for that!" ** "I didn't need this right now." ** "Now you're on my list!" ** "My master will kill you for this!" ** "Suffering is a friend to Chaos!" ** "What the hell was that?" ** "I'm telling the Professor on you!" ** "Hey, watch it!" ** "I'm good, master. I'm OK." ** "My master culls the weak and sick! I'm doomed!" * Bleeding ** "Having a heavy flow day." ** "Blood everywhere." ** "Oh god, I'm bleeding out!" ** "Blood? Really? I thought this was a game for kids!" ** "I need a transfusion." ** "I'll proudly shed blood for Chaos." ** "Didn't know I has this much blood." ** "Master, the bleeding won't stop!" ** "I'm feeling drained." ** "I'm getting woozy." * Bleeding and Chilled ** "I just feel off all of a sudden." * Chilled ** "I'm getting... frostbite." ** "I could use a thaw." ** "I want my blanky!" ** "I can't feel my fingers." ** "Jeez. Who cranked up the A/C?" ** "What the f... What the fu..." ** "Mom told me to dress in layers!" ** "My balls are turning blue." ** "Chaos will keep me warm." ** "Winter is already here!" * Charmed ** "I'm gonna give the other guys a try." ** "I like your style, foe." ** "Chaos bores me." ** "I think Butters would understand if I defect, don't you?" * Enraged ** "This calls for a temper tantrum!" ** "You wanna get nuts? Let's get nuts!" ** "Goddamn dick-nipple titty-fuck assfarts!" ** "Fuck I'm so fucking pissed right now, shit-dicks!" * Grossed Out ** "I feel icky." ** "This shit is nasty." ** "Better... bring me... a bucket. Bleuuuuch." ** "I need to find a toilet." ** "I want off this ride." * Defeated ** "I'm just a pawn here!" ** "Avenge me, master!" ** "I regret I have but one life to give to Chaos!" ** "I failed you, Chaos!" * Chaos Kid defeated ** "Minion down!" ** "They're making this personal!" ** "We must avenge our fellow minion!" * Dialogue ** With Human Kite, battle start *** Chaos Kid: "I'm not scared of nothing or nobody." Human Kite: "That's a double negative." Chaos Kid: "Exactly! CHAOS!" ** With Meth Head, Meth Head turn start *** Chaos Kid: "Who needs meth when you have Chaos?!" Meth Head: "Hey, you tryin' to put me out of a job?" ** With Professor Chaos, battle start *** Professor Chaos: "Gosh, minions, what gives?" Chaos Kid: "Your check bounced. Chaos minions wanna get paid!" ** With Human Kite, Human Kite turn start *** Human Kite: "Check your watch, crime: It's kite time." Chaos Kid: "Nobody wears watches anymore!" * Unsorted ** Chaos Kid: "How are we doing, Professor?" Professor Chaos: "Not bad, my Chaos Minion!" ** Chaos Kid: "I think he's...confused by all the Chaos we've been doing!" Other Chaos Kid: "Yayy!" Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Lists Category:Quotes Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone